


Fields of Flowers Bathed in Sunshine

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday choi beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Beomgyu, Taehyun, and their unborn baby on Beomgyu’s birthday.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Birthday Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Fields of Flowers Bathed in Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh if any of you are atinys yall I'm waiting for the premier of the mysterious present video istg if it's mingi I'm already sobbing alone in my room at the prospect of it being him god I miss him so much ughhhhh also hbd beommie i luv u

[ _ 소우주 (Mikrokosmos) - Music Box Edition _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRvfIKjRDso)

Beomgyu makes a big show of sighing as loudly as possible as he sits down. Taehyun snorts and shakes his head, setting the picnic basket down on the blanket. The flowers around them are bright and Beomgyu picks a few to make into crowns, smiling at his mate. He and Taehyun seem to have had the same idea, though, because Beomgyu’s Alpha is busily weaving a bunch of flowers together too. 

“You’re copying me,” Beomgyu teases. Taehyun looks up at him and then snorts, rolling his eyes in faux annoyance. He finishes his little crown and sets it on top of Beomgyu’s protruding stomach, a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. 

“I bet you didn’t think of that,” he says to Beomgyu. The Omega laughs and leans over to place the flower crown on Taehyun’s head, humming and shrugging. 

“How lovely,” he drawls. “You’re providing for our child by making her a flower crown.” 

“Who carried the basket up here, remind me, will you?” Taehyun says. Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him, turning back to his flower crown. It’s a rather warm day in March, especially considering it’s, well,  _ March _ . But Beomgyu loves it anyway. He likes warm weather, and it’s allowed for him and Taehyun to have a birthday picnic. 

“Sandwich?” Taehyun asks, offering him one from the basket. Beomgyu hums and takes his husband’s truce, nibbling on the end. 

“The weather’s lovely today, don’t you think?” he asks, looking around. Taehyun giggles and kisses his cheek. 

“It’s all for you,” he says sweetly. “A lovely day for my even lovelier Beommie.” 

Beomgyu snorts and shakes his head, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He’s wonderfully content to sit in the sun with his husband and eat little sandwiches that Taehyun cut the crusts off of because he knows how picky Beomgyu can be. 

“When is she due again?” Taehyun asks, offering Beomgyu a strawberry. The Omega takes it between his teeth and chews thoughtfully, racking his brain for the answer. 

“Two or three weeks,” he says after swallowing. “One of the two. I can’t quite remember.” 

Taehyun hums and nods, scooting over to sit beside Beomgyu. He plays with the lacy hem of his dress, sighing. 

“We got lucky today,” he says. Beomgyu hums, carding his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. It used to be blond, and, while Beomgyu loved the color on his boyfriend, he’s always preferred Taehyun with darker colors. His hair is actually naturally lighter than most people’s, and Beomgyu thinks that it suits him quite well. 

“I love you,” Beomgyu says as Taehyun plays with his fingers. His Alpha hums and begins kissing the tips. Beomgyu pouts and pokes his lips with his pointer finger, but Taehyun, simply because he’s Taehyun, takes his fingers into his mouth and flutters his eyelashes at his husband. 

“Horny bastard,” Beomgyu accuses, even though his words have no actual bite to them. Taehyun chuckles and runs his tongue over the lines of Beomgyu’s fingers, holding his wrist gently. 

“Oh, come on,” Taehyun says, sitting up and pulling the finger out of his mouth. He crawls over, sitting back on his haunches as Beomgyu adjusts to he has space between his legs. “It’ll be fun. I’ll make love to you in a field of flowers beneath the sunshine. Sounds like a dream.” 

“I remember our first time - you could hardly even look at me,” Beomgyu says, flicking Taehyun’s forehead. His Alpha laughs and kisses him, his lips tasting of strawberries and honey.

“I was so shook that it was you.”

Beomgyu giggles, shaking his head. He cups Taehyun’s face with his hands, running his fingers over his skin. Taehyun’s skin is honey-gold from so long under the sun, and Beomgyu isn’t much different. His husband smiles at him, eyes scrunching, and Beomgyu smiles back, unable to help himself. He lies back on the picnic blanket and gazes up at the work of art he’s so lucky to have, tilting his head. Taehyun, thankfully, chose to angle him so he doesn’t look directly at the sun, and, ever the attentive Alpha, he also put a little cushion under Beomgyu’s head. He pushes Beomgyu’s dress up over his legs and then blows a raspberry against his stomach, drawing a laugh from the Omega. 

“Stupid,” Beomgyu says, nudging his head with his foot. Taehyun laughs and rests his weight on his arms, leaning forward to kiss Beomgyu’s cheek.

“I think,” he says against his skin, “that we should finish lunch instead. It’s too hot for outside sex. Let’s go home instead.” 

“Coward.” 

Taehyun shakes his head. 

“We both know that you’d start complaining about being too hot. Also, I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency,” Taehyun says, helping him up. Beomgyu snorts and shakes his head, helping to pack things up. 

“Well, fine. That’s your choice. I’ll just complain in the car, then,” Beomgyu says. He grabs the blanket and begins to hobble back toward the car, grumbling all the way. Taehyun’s laughter follows him, and he runs over to walk beside Beomgyu, offering his arm. 

“Is someone grouchy?” he says. Beomgyu scowls. 

“You never finished what you started,” he grumps. Taehyun laughs and nuzzles his cheek as he keeps walking, depositing the picnic basket in the trunk before making his way over to Beomgyu. They both get into the car. 

“You’ll survive,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu’s scowl deepens but it isn’t long before he’s back to smiling, singing along with Taehyun as they drive back home. 

Ah, a lovely day for an even lovelier birthday, hm?


End file.
